Question: If the sales tax in your city is $11.3\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$195$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${11.3\%} \times {\$195} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $11.3\%$ is equivalent to $11.3 \div 100$ $11.3 \div 100 = 0.113$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.113$ $\times$ $$195$ = $$22.04$ You would pay $$22.04$ in sales tax.